chamberfandomcom-20200214-history
China relations scenario
IMPORTANT - THIS IS NOT REAL - THIS IS A SCENARIO FOR THE CHAMBER*** Initial scenario The scenario was a bill reaction when the government passed a bill creating a free trade deal (the Free Trade Areas Expansion Act) between the UK and the Republic of China (Taiwan). This implied that they recognised Taiwan as an independent state from the People's Republic of China, sparking retaliation from them. If the decision was not reversed, the People's Republic of China indicated that the Hinkley Point C project would be at risk. Full news report *BREAKING NEWS* After the passage of the last Government’s Free Trade Areas Expansion Act, the ruling Chinese Communist Party has responded with subtle but threatening language. A spokesperson for the Party said that the act’s de facto recognition of the Republic of China was “A bizarre decision” for the UK and that “The Party hopes the UK Government reverses this decision before China is forced to take more serious diplomatic action.” They have also recalled a handful of key diplomats pending further action from the Government. Furthermore, the Chinese government has indicated that the Hinkley Point C project will be at risk if this decision is not reversed. The nuclear reactor is one-third funded by a state-owned Chinese company. Not only this, but many other investments and co-funded projects will be put in danger. Financial experts have estimated that the total cost to the UK economy if China responds in this way will be in the tens of billions of pounds. Government response In response, the government declared that the Republic of China was an illegitimate state, pledged to repeal the Free Trade Expansion Bill, pass a bill to establish free trade with China, allow the People's Liberation Army to set up bases in the UK and train with UK forces. Full government response In response to the recent event, we find it completely understandable that the Peoples Republic Of China would feel insulted in regards to a past government bill, in which, the government pandered to an illegitimate state founded by the KMT, who fled China after losing a civil war with the CCP. We will begin to repair the damages done by the past government, which we warned them about. We will begin to form better relations with China. First I'll be taking a state visit to China and conduct a meeting with Chairman Xi Jinping. We will repeal the "Free Trade Expansion Bill" and instead we will launch a bill that will establish free trade with the People's Republic Of China. We will now seek to create a policy in which the Peoples Liberation Army (PLA) may set up bases in the UK and train with our armed forces. We will strengthen ties between our armed forces and the PLA. This will inevitably lead to a strong friendship between our two nations It is of utmost importance that we recover our relations with China, a growing economic power and a global engine, in the post-Brexit United Kingdom we would be foolish not to strengthen our relations with China. Your Prime Minister Conor Cronin Further development and resolution The decision by the government sent shockwaves in the UK's international relations. the EU called the decision a "grave mistake", and warned that if the plan was carried out they would have to take measures against the government. President Trump also criticised the decision, and introduced tariffs on British products. Full news report: *BREAKING NEWS* There have been shock-waves in the UK and across the world today as Prime Minister Cronin took to the floor of Parliament to share his message that the UK will be shifting its position on UK-China relations. Promising that Her Majesty’s Government would take steps to allow the People’s Republic of China to set up military bases in the UK and to enact a new UK-Chinese free trade agreement, some of our strongest traditional allies have taken a large step back and relations with the EU are straining at a crucial time in the Brexit timeline. Representatives in Brussels had this to say: “The European Commission and the European Parliament convened for an emergency session this morning to consult on a reaction to the UK's decision to open the possibility of a Chinese military presence on their mainland. Whilst we firmly believe in a country's sovereign right to choose their strategic allies, we believe this to be a grave mistake. The Chinese regime is a bastion of corruption, censorship, and the abuse of even basic human rights, and as such, we will be taking measures if the Prime Minister's plan comes to fruition. As such we will be considering ending regulatory alignment in Northern Ireland, as the presence of Chinese military assets risks the integrity of the Union and our security partners and we must have a secure border. It is regrettable that at such a crucial time in our relationship these measures are to be taken, but we maintain that our priority is the security of our citizens, the integrity of the Union, and the defence of our European values of liberty. We hope that we do not need to take these steps and our doors as always remain open to our friends in the United Kingdom” The Trump Administration also issued a statement this morning. “The President firmly condemns the actions of the radical and dangerous Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. President Trump is firmly committed to ensuring the security of Europe, and he believes that this fundamentally contradicts with the values that have made our countries great. The United States is dedicated in ensuring that our allies stand with us in this time of great conflict, and the actions of the UK have put this into doubt. The United States, in response to this unprecedented action, will be introducing a number of tariffs on British products, with the goal of allowing the Prime Minister to reconsider his current course of action. The Chinese Regime, under Xi Jinping, does not treat US companies fairly and continues to subvert western values. President Trump is committed to keeping America safe, and will act forcefully, and logically, in order to combat this threat. Surprised although clearly pleased by the statement by the PM, representatives from China were enthusiastic to agree to strengthen relations with the United Kingdom. “We agree that, provided these promises are kept, we will be very excited to maintain and expand investment into United Kingdom projects that will bring our two countries closer together. Still skeptical they note the more than two dozen CIA linked intelligence operatives that it recently discovered and then executed operating against the interests of the People’s state together with the recognition and then redaction of Taiwan as the territory of the PRC as mixed messaging and that it expects the government to follow through in its promises."